Peace
by Luver.of.Pie
Summary: I smiled. Peace.  WARNING: Child abuse.


**This is rated T for a reason. Abuse. Enjoy, and review. Oh, and this story was inspired by Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Listen to it while you read. Please. Also, be aware of child abuse. It happens too much in this sad world. Children are a joy, and we need to protect them.**

**~LOP**

LINE DIVIDER

Natalie's PoV

Crack!

The red image of a handprint became visible on my face, snapping my head to the right, but not a sound escaped from my lips. I know not to make that mistake. Even the slightest sound of fear makes Mother more determined to cause pain.

"You _stupid_ girl! Can you do _nothing_ right? All I ask is for you to eliminate the girl and her brother. But once again, time and time again, they _escape_," Mother hissed, becoming more snake-like by the second. "I am ashamed that my own daughter, my flesh and blood, could be such an _idiot_. Leave my sight. You disgust me."

I nodded like a good little daughter, and then walked out of the room. I watched Ian go to open the doors that I had just closed, for Mother had wanted to see us both in turn. Even though it was against Kabra policy, I whispered a quick prayer for him. _'Please don't let her use the knife today!'_

Ian and I are certainly used to Mother's moods, but that doesn't mean she still couldn't fatally wound us at any time.

To be completely honest, I'm just glad she didn't starve us today.

I heard mothers muffled yells through the thick doors, and my heart sank. I was hoping she would go easy on him like she did to me.

A slap was clear through the 3-inch thick doors, and I unknowingly cringed. That was certainly harder than mine. A few minutes later, Ian stumbled out of the room, pain etched on his face, holding his stomach. I had him lean on me, then took him to my room and locked the door. If Mother came looking for us to harm us more, at least we would have some warning.

I walked to my secret medicine cabinet. When Mother started to hit us, I had a servant build it, without letting Mother know, of course.

"So, what was it today, Ian? I received a slap and words." I asked while getting antibiotic cream and bandages. It sickened me to know how casually we talk about this, almost like it's about a football game.

"She slapped me, like you, only the handprint is still etched on my face. Anyway, the blow threw me to the floor, and then she kicked me over and over again, only stopping when she became too tired to continue. She was wearing those cursed high heels, so I have a few cuts, I am positive." To solidify this statement, he took off his shirt.

Ian's entire ribcage was a mottled purple, an array of bruises. Some parts were bleeding, and I cleaned the cuts with warm water and soap. I put the cream all over his torso, and then bandaged it tightly.

It was late at night, so I hugged him, gently, and although he winced, he hugged back. Any touch, any hug, any caress could be our last. We never know what Mother might do when our eyes are closed.

When I was sure he was safely locked in his room, I slipped into my custom made pajamas, then pulled the blankets up to my chin. My dreams were made of a kind figure in a white dress caressing my face, speaking kind words to me. When she does so, all my pain disappears.

However, when I wake up, the nightmare is still there.

Ian and I worked hard all day, trying to track down the elusive Amy and Daniel. However, they had become as slippery as us, and can be quite invisible when they want. We found nothing, and had to report it to Mother. Ian was still in unspeakable pain, so I went. However, Mother was not at home. She had gone shopping in Rome, taking the private jet. I thanked God for this small miracle.

Ian was sleeping. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized what I had to do. It had never seemed as important as it would now. I couldn't take this anymore. Ian couldn't take this anymore. It had to end. Mother couldn't win. I took my cell phone and called a number that I never thought I would call.

"Hello?" A voice answered, hesitant and unsure.

"Can you meet me at Richmond Park in 20 minutes? You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is that this is not a trick, and I am someone who needs to talk to you, badly. It is about the 39 Clues."

"Um, a-all right."

"Goodbye."

"B-Bye, I guess."

I hung up and left the house. Richmond Park wasn't that far away, but if I took my time, I wouldn't be early. As I walked, I remembered what Mother used to be like. When I was small. I have blurred memories of her hugging me. Mother? Hugging? Maybe it was an imposter. I see her, in my mind, brushing my hair, singing me a lullaby. I guess, at one point, she loved me. Truly and fully. She loved me, no strings attached.

I guess she couldn't stay that way. Too human of her.

I reached the park and sat down, heavily, on a bench. I felt something wet slide down my face. What? What was this? A Kabra never cries. _'Well, then, I guess you can stop being a Kabra for a moment.'_ My mind said. _'Your life is crashing down around you. Who you once thought was a hero turned out to be the villain. You wouldn't be human if you didn't cry.'_ A hesitant girl walked in, looking around the park with her jade-green eyes.

"Amy," I called.

She turned and looked at me, and then her eyes widened in shock. She took a step back, but then saw me crying.

"N-Natalie? W-Why are you c-crying?"

"Because my mother is a crazed lunatic. N-Nothing big," I cursed my stutter, and blamed it on the crying.

Amy hesitantly sat next to me, most likely afraid that this was a trick, and then put her arm around me, trying to slow my tears. "What happened? What did Isabel do?" The tears were coming even more now, because even though after all we had done, she was comforting me.

I decided it would be easier to show her than to tell her. I have many scars from Mother and her abuse. I rolled up the sleeve of one arm and showed her.

"Those are from the knife. When w-we do extraordinarily badly, she takes a little knife and cuts us. The pain sears like fire, and there is nothing we can do about it."

Amy put a hand to her mouth. "You need to get help, N-Natalie!"

I shook my head and rolled my sleeve back down. "If Ian and I tell anyone, she hurts us worse. When we couldn't track you and Daniel down yesterday, she kicked Ian so badly that his entire torso is disfigured, and he can't breathe without being in complete agony."

"So it's not just y-you? It's I-Ian too?"

I nodded, my throat closing up. "Oh, A-Amy, I don't know what to do. We can't let M-Mother win," I said, gasping for air. My tears were coming straight and steady now, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Natalie, you need to calm down," Amy said, rubbing circles on my back, trying to help me. "You're hyperventilating. Try to breathe deeply."

I nodded and took a deep breath, or tried, as it was broken by sobs. "You and Daniel need to w-win, Amy. There's no other choice. If M-Mother wins, who knows what would happen? Something h-horrid, that's for sure."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Ian and I aren't going to chase you anymore. No matter what Mother does to us," I said, my voice all of a sudden steady. _'Even though the price is most likely death.'_ I thought. I needed to be brave. I may only be eleven, but I have more courage than all the competitors put together. "You need to win. Without us in the way, you will have a better shot."

"N-Natalie, your mother, though!"

"Yes, _my_ mother, and not yours. I'm not asking you to take my punishment for me, only to win this disgusting game."

Amy nodded, tears dulling the shine of her eyes.

I forced a giggle. "Don't cry for me, Cahill. We've been enemies since before we were born."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, get out there and win. And, Amy?" She had stood up by now, and she turned around to look at me. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Now, facing Mother, I have some hope."

Amy nodded, trying not to show her tears, then walked away. Stopping at the front of the park, she turned. "Goodbye, Natalie. You are a wonderful person."

And then, she walked out of my life.

I went home. Mother was back, now. I opened the doors to her study and faced her, knowing that whatever happened, she wouldn't win and the world would be safe. Maybe she would leave Ian alone. That fueled me more, knowing that my brother would carry on my memory.

"Mother, I'm not playing this anymore. I'm done." I said, confident.

Her face twisted with anger, until it looked unrecognizable.

"You wretched girl," She said, her words coming out of the slit in her mouth, her eyes hidden by her glare. "You will do what I say. And I say that you compete."

"No."

She slapped me so hard that it sent me reeling, and I hit my head on the cold, unforgiving tile floor. I felt something sticky under my fingers, and held them up to my eyes. My blood. I knew that I was going to die. And I welcomed it. I welcomed peace.

She took out her knife. "I am sick of you, Natalie. You have no use for me anymore." And then, she stabbed my chest.

All I could do was let out a small gasp. The pain enveloped my words, caught them in my throat. I collapsed to the floor and started coughing. Blood spilled onto the floor, but Mother simply turned away and scoffed. "You're not a true Kabra. You are weak. And if you are weak, you must be eliminated."

I closed my eyes and saw a pinprick of light. It was so warm… so warm and bright. It got bigger and bigger until it covered me, until I basked in it. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in a place of peace. I felt no pain. I felt no tears. I felt no sorrow. I looked down and saw no wounds. I looked up, and saw a face of love.

"Come. Your troubled times are over. Be at peace."

I smiled.

Peace.


End file.
